Willow
Willow (Opoto) is a black and white haired Wild Cat Laguz with green eyes, cat ears and a long, bushy tail. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Beast Form Personality and Interests Opoto is an overall nice and polite laguz. He doesn't like quarrels and tend to avoid them as much as possible, unlike his littermates, who usually get into trouble a lot. Due to his high insecurity, he needs to be constantly accompanied around, whether it is with his mother or his siblings, so he won't lose his grip. Outside of the camp, he is very timid with loners or creatures of other clans, even on patrols. Although he does not care for the differences between halfbloods or purebloods, he can be very clumsy in the chose of his words, when meeting those. He tends to grow nervous very quickly, but under comfortable situations, he can appear confident and brave. In addition to this, he also has a very good sense of humour and is easily amused or impressed. He does almost everything that is told to him, especially when it comes from the clan council or his siblings. His abilities in fighting and hunting are average, but he is great in scenting prey. The black coat of his fur allows him to hide in the shadows without any problems, so stalking his food isn't a hard thing to do for him. Relationships Soulgleam Soulgleam has been the mentor of Opoto. During his training time, he grew to respect him a lot, making him his idol. When he had disappeared from the camp for a few moons, because of the journey he was chosen for, Opoto was seriously worried if he ever came back. Therefore he was more than happy when Soulgleam came back to them and he could take on his training again. History In the Original Series Second Generation Opoto is made an apprentice and receives the name "Willow". His mentor is Soulgleam. He is chosen for the great gathering at Full Moon. At the mentioned night he joins his clan and excitedly runs into his brother, because he did not watch where he is going. He is told by his sister, Cloud, to be quiet then. Moments later, she takes him to meet an apprentice of FeatherClan, who is called Chroma. ... Willow is seen with his sister Cloud, searching for Grimm, to ask him for training them a few new fighting skills. However, when Grimm refuses to teach them anything without her mentor's approval, his sister gets angry and storms off, out of the camp. While searching for her, Wilow talks with Grimm about his sister and tells him what a good hunter she would be some day. After some time, she is found down a steep hill, caught in a bramble bush, after trying to catch a squirrel in her beast form, so Grimm tries to dig her out and throws her and the bush together up the hill. Right afterwards the two of them take Willow's sister back to the camp and to the healer's cave, where Willow stays outside. Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *Willowfire retired almost immediately after becoming a warrior due to kidney disease. Family Members Mother: Leafwing: Brother: White: Sister: Cloud: Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:Pebblepool's Prophecy Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:BeastClan Apprentices Category:Apprentice